My Little Senshi©
by orange story
Summary: What do you get when you mix Sailor Moon and My Little Pony? My Little Senshi©. Want to read more? [©2004]


My Little Senshi©

By-orange story

Author's Notes-This is a crossover of My Little Ponies and Sailor Moon. Hope you enjoy, I always loved the both of them.

_Nakimushi Usagi no Karei Naru Henshin  
The Crybaby Usagi's Beautiful Transformation_

Kicking evil by moonlight...

Winning love by daylight...

Never galloping from a real fight...

She is the one called Sailor Moondance.

She will never turn her mane on a friend...

She is always there to defend...

She is the one on whom we can depend...

She is the one called Sailor...

Sailor Love Beam...

Sailor Water Glitter...

Sailor Amber Sparkles...

Sailor Thunder Twinkles...

With secret powers...

All so new to her...

She is the one called Sailor Moondance.

Moondance was a fourteen year old pony which had a rainbow mane and tail. Also a cute coat of pink and purple eyes and rainbow wings and horn. Plus to top it all off she had a sparkling, pink bunny head on her rump with a twinkling, yellow moon over it.

She had just woken up in a jolt as her moon-shaped clock rung 8:00am. "Hunny, get up! Your going to be late if you don't!" came her mother's voice from downstairs.

She rushed and pulled on her school uniform and ran down the stairs to get her bit of breakfast before she left. She downed down two pieces of pancakes rather quickly then grabbed her case and lunch before she went out into Ponyland's bright, sunny day.

Moondance was running so fast to avoid being late she tripped over a black lump on the sidewalk. "Oww, what did I run over?" she asked herself getting up. She gasped when she saw a mewing kitty.

"Omigod, did I hurt you? You remind me of my friend Night Light's kitty, I hope you're not hurt!" she babbled on as she picked up the kitty and removed the bandages on its head. Then it revealed a golden moon on it.

She heard the ringing of the bell and panicked dropping the cat as she ran. The black cat gazed curiously at her and mumbled to herself "that's her."

She ran through the pastel yellow door of Ponyland's Schoolhouse when the last bell rang for latecomers such as her. She went "grrr!" in frustration and ran to her class. She knew her teacher was gonna kill her for being late again.

Her teacher Miss Lemon Drop was indeed angry and ordered her out of the class as a punishment again for being late. Moondance glared at the retreating back of her teacher thinking how mean she could be, even though this was better than class but embarrassing.

She went into her pink lunch bag which was dotted with bunnies and moons and started munching on her Stardust Swirls lollipop.

Her teacher opened the door to give her back her Ponyland History test when she saw her eating. "Moondance, what are you doing? You not suppose to be eating give me that!" she shouted grabbing what was left of her lunch and gave her back her test.

The test had a big, fat "50" on top with tons of little x's by her answers in pink ink. "You can get this back after lunch. Now get in her." The baby pink door behind them with a click as they entered.

Moondance still grumbling sat down in her seat in the back. She torn around in her yellow sack which had rainbows all over it for her book on Ponyland History. She took it out along with her bunny pen and her bunny notebook to take notes, unwilling.

Later on Moondance was packing up her stuff after having served her detention of having to wash down all the pastel-colored desk tops. With one last glare at her teacher who just ignored her she ran out the door, running to Satin Slipper Sweet Shoppe.

Pretty soon she arrived outside of a white, shoe-shaped shop, decorated with lace and ribbons. This was the sweet shop she always went to after school to calm her nerves.

"Hi, Scoops," she greeted another pony with lavender-colored hair and of a symbol, pink and purple sundaes all over her rump and under her left eye. "Hey Moondance, what will it be today then?" asked Scoops ready to get her order.

"Ummm, a banana float sundae please." Scoops nodded and left. She sat down inside at a yellow chair and glanced up into the heart-shaped light until Scoops was back with her food. "Here you go, on the house today, you look down." She nodded and said "thanks," while Scoops went to serve a blue-colored pony that had just arrived.

She dug into her ice cream sundae in silence until her friend Night Light arrived. She sat down across from her with a mint ice cream cone. "Hi, there. I knew you'd be here, I mean where else would you be after detention?" They both laughed.

"Hey, you wanna go to the Perm Shoppe with me after, Moondance?" Her face lit up and she let out a whinny of delight.

So they both finished their ice creams and went to the Perm Shoppe that was only up the street from the sweet shoppe.

The Perm Shoppe was shaped like a vanity table colored in pale pink and yellow. They entered and separated to get what they both wanted.

Night Light had gotten a mint-colored eye-shadow compact. While Moondance had gotten a flower brush. They paid for their stuff at the pink cash register at the front of the store and separated at the door promising they'd meet at the sweet shoppe the following day.

But before she went home she stopped by the store Poof n' Puff Perfume Palace which was shaped like a pink perfume bottle. She just bought an orange teddy bear clip for her hair and she went home in high spirits.

She went home but her mother Stardust stopped her in her tracks demanding her test to be shown. She felt her happy mood drop. And she held out the test.

"50!? 50!?" shrieked her mother. "Why Moondance why don't you study once in awhile? I want you upstairs studying now!"

She went upstairs with a long face, but it soon disappeared as she walked up the fuzzy stairs into the bathroom, with no intention of studying but of a bath.

Pulling off her school uniform into nothing but a yellow, lace-edged shower cap she grabbed some pink, fish-shaped soap and pulled aside the yellow duck print shower curtains for a bath.

Drying off with a fluffy, white towel she changed into some soft, yellow, star-printed pajamas. Clambering to her room she settled down into her Rock-A-Bye bed. Which was mint-colored, lace decorated, headboard shaped like a white cloud, and which rocks back and forth.

She quickly brushed her hair with a crescent moon brush and resting her head on her pale yellow, star-shaped and moon-shaped pillows and covered up with pale yellow blankets.

She awoke to a tapping on her window. It was the black cat she had tripped over this morning but coming to realization she wondered what it was doing here. Out of sheer curiosity she opened the window and the kitty jumped in.

"Hi, there Moondance. I've been looking for you." Luna proclaimed, "My name is Luna and I have something to tell you." But she glared at the muttering Moondance hiding under her sheets.

"This is no dream! Look here if you don't believe me!" and she did a back flip and in swirls of glitter a yellow brooch with a moon on it landed on the bed.

"Oh my! How pretty!" she exclaimed grabbing it. "Hmmph, it's not just a trinket to play with! It's a powerful item that will help in your battle against evil!"

"Evil?" squeaked Moondance getting nervous. "Yes, the monsters from the Negaverse you will need to fight for you are Sailor Moondance, say "Moon Prism Dance!" She did so and became Sailor Moondance.

Before she could say anything she heard shouts from her red jewels a top her head. "What the-? Omigod, it's Night Light, we have to save her!"She ran out the door followed close behind by Luna.

As soon as they arrived at the sweet shoppe where Night Light was being attacked there was a monster over her. And she was knocked unconscious.

"You have to use your tiara!" Luna shouted. She nodded and took off the tiara quickly and shouted "Moon Tiara-!" but was stopped by the monster's attack. She screamed and dodged it quickly.

"Be quicker!" shouted Luna while the monster tried again. "Don't see you helping much!"

A red rose streaked through the air and stopped the monster from cornering Moondance. They both looked up glancing around for the source. They found it quickly.

A pony dressed in a black tuxedo glared down at the monster from behind a white mask, shielding his face. "How dare you attack innocent ponies, attack him Sailor Moonbeam!"

She nodded and tried again and caught the monster off guard.

It disappeared into nothing more than moondust and the people she had drained energy from were revived. "You did it! You did it!" cheered Luna, but she wasn't listening.

She looking around for the tuxedo-clad pony but he was no where in sight, he had gone.

She awoke in the morning thinking it had all been a dream, glancing at her clock to see that it was still very early, but before she had settled back into slumber she glanced the brooch on her bedside next to her clock and Luna curled up at the foot of her bed.

She muttered to herself "uh-oh," and Luna only opened one eye and smirked to herself and said "oh-yes."

Author's Notes-Hehe, liked the ending but I think this will be the last episode I do unless people request it through reviews and by the way review please.


End file.
